Un fantôme redevenu humain
by x-one-fairy-x
Summary: Il étais assis face à la mer. Tous ces souvenirs avait disparu, la seul chose qui lui resté ce pauvre prénom. Il était mort et avait ressuscité pour quel raison il ne sais pas mais il va apprendre a ses dépend que quand on a une deuxième chance autant en profiter.


**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda

**Rating:** K

**Le mot de l'auteur: Je voulais faire quelque chose qui change alors bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

- Chef, chef nous venons de nous avertir qu'un jeune homme reste sur la route qui mène à la porte des enfers et il pose des soucis. Il est assis dans un coin depuis 10 jours, il n'a toujours pas bouger.

Le dit chef se retourna, enfin un peu de divertissement dans cet endroit où la mort règne. Il se leva et accéléra le pas, ce garçon allait l'amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout est sombre, le soleil ne montre jamais le bout de son nez ici, sa fait 10 jours que je suis ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ici une odeur régne c'est l'odeur de la mort, c'est une sorte de prédiction quand la mort approche. I l paraît que vous savait quand vous allez mourir. Quand la mort de dirige vers vous c'est angoissant car si vous le savez vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Tous les jours des milliards de personne passe devant moi ils avancent en direction de la mort, quelque uns me jette des regards, mais rien de plus. Je ramène mes jambes à mon torse. Un homme se rapproche de moi, il est grand et possède une carrure monstrueuse, il inspire la mort. Il se tient devant moi.

- Pourquoi ne fais tu pas la queue comme tous les autres.

- Je ne sais pas. Suivre les autres, pourquoi faire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici.

Il me regarde choqué, il me demande mon nom mais je lui répond que je ne sais pas. Il tourne le regard vers sa gauche, il y a un homme beaucoup moins imposant que lui, son sourire lui donne un air niais. Il commence a lui dire qu'il faut appliqué le code 19 de la loi 24 je ne suis plus, je ne comprend plus rien. Il se baisse a ma hauteur et me demande de le suivre.

- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

- Hain Mioir Capitaine de la porte des enfers, et tu es le premier 9721 à arrivé du côté des enfers d'habitude c'est ceux du Paradis qui ce coltine ce genre de travail. Le Commandant va être content. Sourit-il.

Je dégluti son sourire était beaucoup plus effrayant que son air neutre si on pouvait dire que c'était son air neutre. Je me lève et le suis.

- Qu'es-ce que le 9721?

- C'est lorsqu'une personne meurs avant son heure et quand il ou elle arrive au paradis ou en enfers il oublie tout ses souvenirs. Comme toi.

- Mourir avant son heure ?

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas la porte devant moi et me la prend de plein fouet. Je pousse un cri de douleur et je passe ma main, je sens une bosse sur mon front. Un rire me fait détourner l'attention c'est, le capitaine, il rigole sur moi. Je croise les bras et il s'excuse en me disant que je le fais trop rire. La porte s' ouvrit sur un grand escalier, le vide c'est ce qui l'entoure. Nous commençons a monter les marches, ils sont plutôt long ses escalier et nous ne fessons que prendre de l'altitude. Arrivé au bout je soupire de soulagement. Devant nous une grande porte, il toque et elle s'ouvre, devant moi le noir complet, il avance et me tire un peu pour me sortir de mes pensées. L'intérieur est immense, il n'y a qu'une étagère et un immense bureau. Le Commandant doit être impressionnant et gigantesque. Arrivé devant le bureau il se racle la gorge, et l'immense siège se retourne pour laisser place a un homme, il n'est pas immense ni petit, il doit avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux marron sont court, ses mains sont derrière sa tête et sur sa tête on peut voir une bulle, il est endormi. Le capitaine me lance un regard gêné.

- Commandant, Commandant.

- Quoi, dit-il en venant de se réveiller.

- Un jeune homme code 9721 a étais trouvé devant la porte des enfers.

Il se leva d'un coup et me fessa sursauté, il me regarda et compris que c'était moi il sourit, il se rassis.

- Heureux que tu sois arrivé de notre côté, je crois que Hain ta déjà expliquer ce qu'est un 9721 je vais t'expliquer la suite. Tu es mort et normalement nous devons t'envoyer dans un monde au hasard mais vu que tu es la premier dit moi qu'elle est le premier mot qui vient a ton esprit jeune homme.

Le premier mot, je ferme les yeux devant moi apparais la mer, un bateau.

- Pirate.

- D'accord, je connais un monde qui en regorge, tu t'appelle Ace, tu te souviendra petit à petit.

J'avale la chose qu'il me donne j'entends le nom, je sourit un prénom ce n'est rien mais pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui me rattache a la vie, je sens que je tombe. Quelque minute plus tard, j'entends la mer et les oiseaux. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, mon dos ressent un impact, ma tête me fait mal. J'entends une voix puis plus rien.

- Es-ce que sa va ?

Dans le Death Row (où a atterri Ace au début) :

- Commandant, c'est la première fois qu'une personne qui est morte retourne dans son monde, cela va tous chambouler es-ce vraiment convenable ?

- Tu parle trop Hain, ce petit bien qu'il ai oublié ses souvenirs la piraterie reste dans son cœur voyons comment cela va évoluer.

- Commandant, lui avait vous enlever ses souvenirs d'ici aussi.

- Oui il ne faut pas que nous soyons découvert, sa causerait beaucoup d'ennui...

* * *

_**Voila le premier chapitre j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**P.S : si vous avez des question n'hésitez surtout pas.** _


End file.
